Le monde des Bisounours est un monde cruel
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, yaoi. Le monde des Bisounours est un monde cruel. Un titre de Luna. Avec en intrigue : Heero qui rentre et qui n'en revient pas. Pour ma Lunanamoi et un gros câlin à Naus !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, coin-coin du bec (fic qui m'est tombée dessus) Crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Après une longue journée Heero rentre.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Câlins câlins, je t'avais dit que je te l'écrirais, c'est de ta faute !**

**Extrait d'une conversation entre Luna et moi, de nos boulots respectifs :**

**Titre du mail : le monde des bisounours est un monde cruel**

**Mithy à la lecture du titre : MDR "non mais j'écrirai une fic avec ton sujet d'email parce que c'est merveilleux" et valà !**

**L'email date du 10 mars :D**

**Et une énorme dédicace à une petite Naus[s] juste parce que - et pour te souhaiter une bonne rentrée ! Et un câlin en prime, un !  
**

* * *

**Le monde des bisounours est un monde cruel  
**

**T**

**Manhattan, 13 mars AC 202  
**

**T**

Un court buzz électronique correspondant à un scan rétinien réussi.

Un bip-bip signifiant qu'un scan biométrique avait été correctement effectué.

Un zip dans une fente magnétique accompagné d'un bip solitaire et d'une lumière verte.

Un bruit de clé dans une serrure car 4 sécurités valaient mieux qu'une.

Surtout pour un pro qui savait pertinemment que le temps de déjouer tout ça, le propriétaire pouvait sortir les popcorns et attendre le courageux avec un gentil Beretta

Une porte qui s'ouvre enfin sur un homme en noir – col roulé – pantalon cintré – richelieu neuves – attaché-case -, aux yeux orage et aux courts cheveux fous.

Il entre sans retirer ses chaussures. Il n'a pas été élevé au Japon après tout.

Il referme la porte, fait à peine quelques pas puis ses yeux suivent une silhouette familière.

Une silhouette qui slalomait entre les 5 pièces, les mains le plus souvent occupées, des écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Mission ?

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- …

**T**

La silhouette en blue-jeans-débardeur-noir-holster-rempli-chaussettes-de-sport-blanches ne répond pas.

A côté de ça « Qu'est-ce que tu fais » n'étant pas un synonyme de « Bonjour Duo, alors ta journée », la silhouette n'était pas tenue de répondre.

Quand on posait une question sur une évidence on n'était pas tenu de répondre non plus.

Quand on avait ses écouteurs on n'était pas tenu d'écouter.

**T**

- Duo…

- …

**T**

La longue natte de la silhouette battait au rythme de ses pas énergiques.

A chaque aller-retour ses mains se chargeaient.

Pantalon, chemise, débardeurs, _mug_, brosse à dents…

Mug ?

Un soupir.

**T**

- Duo, franchement…

- …

**T**

Mais « Duo Franchement Maxwell » ne répondait toujours pas. Il était trop occupé à vider les lieux – le mug, objet lourd et sans intérêt par excellence, n'avait pas sa place dans un sac en mission. Une gourde, oui.

Le genre de petit truc que l'on remarque, comme ça.

Le genre de petit truc qui fait que l'on sait, on sent le danger.

Un soleil de plomb, un ciel lagon et une brise aux caraïbes, sur une plage dorée, en plein mois d'août.

En période cyclonique.

C'est ça quand on sort avec une tempête. Il y a toujours des avis, ça frappe rarement par surprise. On ne peut jamais dire qu'on ne l'a pas vu venir.

C'est l'impact qui est imprévisible.

Il faut donc réagir avec logique, calme et lucidité. Appliquer les consignes de sécurité.

Définir un périmètre pour ne pas se retrouver dans le mur le plus proche. Parler sans donner l'impression d'entamer des négociations. C'était une tempête, pas un terroriste, ni un candidat au suicide.

**T**

- Duo, parler à ton dos est contreproductif.

**T**

Ce qui venait d'être dit en revanche était suicidaire.

Pourtant c'était logique. Et ce n'était pas antithétique.

Et Duo continuait à slalomer, ranger, vite, vite, vite.

Sans précipitation. Mais vite. Si vite qu'il en fait des faux-mouvements.

Un faux-mouvement qui dégage l'un de ses écouteurs d'où s'échappait cette bouillie pseudo musicale qu'il écoutait à fond.

Il avait pu attraper quelques mots.

_I've seen enough… now this must come to an end…*_

Duo Franchement Maxwell ne les fredonnait pas, ne les chantait pas.

Duo Franchement Maxwell replace l'écouteur sur son oreille et continue à ranger.

**T**

- …

**T**

Ce fut le contraste entre le brouhaha entraînant, les paroles percutantes et l'absence de petite danse pour quelqu'un qui aimait danser même mal.

L'absence de son de la bouche de quelqu'un qui chantait atrocement faux.

Rupture du quotidien. Rupture de rythme. Rupture sur de la musique pop.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça… si ?

Et c'est ce qui fait sortir Heero Yuy du périmètre de sécurité. Pas au point de le toucher, non.

Il allait juste se placer devant lui sans l'entraver, voir s'il allait l'éviter.

Heero Yuy allait devoir parler, il savait ce qui lui était reproché. Savait comment désamorcer la bombe-tempête.

Heero Yuy aurait besoin de tout son savoir-faire et de sa logique. Parler avec calme, franchise, sans diplomatie pousse-au-crime, Duo Maxwell ne les aimant pas.

Après tout s'il avait tant aimé la diplomatie, il serait sorti avec Quatre. Il avait eu toutes ses chances à un moment.

**T**

- Tu en as visiblement assez de mes absences et tu t'en vas. C'est flatteur que ma présence te manque à ce point mais ce n'est pas en partant que l'on va se voir plus.

- …

**T**

Voilà.

Calme.

Franchise.

Logique.

Diplomatie.

L'homme en chaussettes ne fait pas de pause dans son rangement.

Par contre il le regarde.

Heero Yuy ne sourit pas, il sait que la bataille sera dure.

Car Duo Maxwell n'avait pas ôté ses écouteurs. Il ne valait visiblement pas la peine qu'il éteigne sa musique.

**T**

- Je te laisse respirer. Quand tu seras plus calme et que tu auras envie de me parler, on discutera.

**T**

Heero Yuy recule. Il apparaît digne, raisonnable, maîtrisé, comme à son habitude.

Avec ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi de craquant, ce petit ray de lumière dans cette carapace dure.

Un trésor que de rares personnes voient.

Apparemment « de rares personnes » c'était trop.

Duo Maxwell ferme le sac à terre et ôte ses écouteurs sans éteindre ni baisser le volume.

_GET ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!**_

Et il parle. Et son ton est…

Habituel ?

**T**

- Tu me dis de me calmer, Heero. Mais je suis très calme.

**T**

Ben voyons.

Heero « digne » Yuy lève les yeux au plafond.

**T**

- Tu es très calme. C'est pour ça que tu ranges tes affaires ?

- Mais Heero je ne range pas mes affaires.

- Hn.

- Je range _tes_ affaires.

- Hn… hein ?

**T**

Heero « raisonnable » Yuy cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Duo Maxwell le regarde incrédule en coupant cette fois le son.

Comme si ce qu'il entendait était si stupide qu'il avait besoin de toute son attention.

**T**

- Ben oui mon gars c'est chez moi ici. C'est mon nom sur le bail. C'est toi qui dégage. Et tu vois je suis gentil, je t'aide.

- …

**T**

Cette fois c'est Heero Yuy qui joue au roi du silence.

Mais il joue tout seul.

Duo secoue la tête, hilare.

**T**

- Non mais tu pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais me barrer ? De chez moi ? T'as tellement bouffé de petits fours chez Réléna que t'as pas remarqué que c'était ton sac ? Et tes affaires ?

- …

**T**

Ah merde.

… il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

**T**

- Ou t'as pensé que je piquais tes trucs pour que tu viennes les récupérer chez Quatre – parce qu'évidemment j'allais m'exiler là-bas, hein, en pleurs et tout en attendant que tu viennes me chercher… Mais t'es vraiment trop con en fait.

- …

**T**

Duo Maxwell était vraiment hilare.

Mais vraiment.

Sans effet de voix, sans colère dans les yeux, sans pourquoi ni excuses, sans semblant ni chichis.

Une voix nue et joyeuse. Sans Shinigami.

Très pragmatique.

**T**

- Tu vois y a un avantage à sortir – et ne plus sortir - avec toi : tu prends pas beaucoup de place. T'as gardé tes réflexes de mec tout seul, les seules choses par paires que t'a ici c'est tes chaussettes. Et ah oui tes pompes.

- …

- J'ai pas rangé comme tu fais sans rancunes ? Tout est rentré et c'est ce qui compte. J'ai même mis ton boxer tout seul dans le sèche-linge pour que tu n'aies AUCUNE RAISON DE REVENIR.

- Duo tu es excessif.

- Je m'en fous. Ici c'est pas l'hôtel Beaurivage. J'en ai marre de passer tout le temps après. Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais j'en ai marre de voir ton cul, de te voir systématiquement de dos quand tu te casses.

- …

**T**

Le regard de Heero se durcit en même temps que le sourire de Duo s'élargissait.

Heero allait lui faire le plan « l'univers est en jeu »

Mais Duo le court-circuite. Il lève la main pour parler. De l'autre, il soulève le sac.

**T**

- Le sort du monde, j'en ai rien à foutre. Les soirées petits fours de ta pouffe j'en ai rien à foutre. Tes crampes de dernière minute j'en ai rien à foutre. Le fait qu'elle n'ait confiance qu'en toi j'en ai rien à foutre. Je vis avec toi pas avec ta dette éternelle envers ta patronne.

- C'est la tienne aussi.

- Ah bon ? Je suis Réserviste. J'ai repris une déchetterie, je te rappelle que je suis mon propre patron. Moi j'ai recadré Une pour qu'elle m'appelle en cas de vraie fin du monde. Les trucs que peuvent objectivement faire les autres, je les laisse faire par les autres.

- Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir quand on s'est rapproché.

- C'est vrai, je savais. C'est pas parce que je sais que je peux faire avec. Il faut toujours tester avant de jeter. J'ai testé.

- …

**T**

Ce n'était pas une tempête tropicale.

C'était une bise glaciale aux allures d'alizé.

Une bise joviale.

**T**

- Alors plutôt que de hurler comme d'hab, de t'entendre me demander quel est mon problème et me dire qu'on en a déjà discuté et que je suis trop con pour comprendre, je préfère calmement régler mon problème à ma manière puisqu'il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

- Mais je t'ai dit…

**T**

Une tête secouée comme on expliquerait à un gosse.

Duo Maxwell était en train de le traiter comme s'il faisait l'enfant.

Il reprend. Calmement.

**T**

- Tu m'as dit qu'on en parlerait quand je serais plus calme. Mais tu vois d'une, je suis calme, de deux y a pas à discuter. Ça fait 10 fois qu'on discute – ou plutôt que tu parles, que j'écoute et après tu refais la même chose. On se voit que pour baiser ! Et tu baises mal en plus, t'es souvent appelé quand on est ensemble le coït interruptus à répétition c'est pas ma définition de l'orgasme. Quitte à se finir tout seul autant commencer tout seul.

**T**

- …

**T**

…

…

…

Comment ça il… ?

**T**

- Donc on va gagner du temps. Je ne te cours plus après. Tu fais ton job. On se voit pas assez. Maintenant on se verra plus du tout. Problème réglé. La porte est par là. Mais on reste potes, hein. On a juste pas l'emploi du temps qu'il faut. Et toi t'as plus le mode d'emploi. A force d'offrir des nounours à Réléna t'as dû te croire dans le monde des Bisounours.

- Duo…

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire « la porte est par là » ? Ou alors tu fréquentes trop les princesses et tu veux que je te tienne la porte peut-être ? Anything for my Heero.

- …

**T**

Duo Maxwell ouvre la porte et balance le sac à l'extérieur.

**T**

- Voilà. Va rejoindre ton sac !

- Duo…

**T**

On pouvait être beau et vert.

Heero Yuy était vert, ça se voyait à peine.

A peine qu'il était dans l'œil du cyclone.

**T**

- Au pire parle-en à ta pouffe, elle sera heureuse de te loger. Quoique que c'est moins romantique un héros à temps plein. Un mec en H24 c'est la mort je sais ce que c'est, je vis avec moi.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

**T**

Oui et pour quoi.

Il n'était vraiment pas en colère…

**T**

- Je…

- ...

**T**

t'aime ?

J'ai besoin de toi ?

Je vais faire un effort même si tu abuses ?

**T**

- Je n'ai pas d'appart.

**T**

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour.

Mais ça s'en rapprochait, hein ?

…

Ok c'était juste une déclaration rationnelle.

**T**

- Heero. Je m'en contrefous. Tu es Heero Yuy tu sais tout faire ! Tu peux bouffer des pierres et vivre dans un trou, j'y suis pour rien si t'as rendu ton appart dès que t'as eu un bout de cul.

- C'était la solution pour qu'on se voit plus. Ta solution.

- Ca a marché, hein ?

**T**

Ouuh l'ironie qui transparait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Heero Yuy aurait bien croisé les bras devant sa poitrine mais il avait l'attaché-case en main.

Heero Yuy était armé de son regard froid, déterminé. Mais sans rictus. Il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Personne ne pouvait bouger un colosse à mains nues.

Personne pouvait bouger un roc.

Duo lève les yeux au plafond.

Duo s'approche de lui et le prend par la main.

Puis par le coude.

Et le tire contre lui pour lui donner un long baiser, de ceux où il termine par arrondir les lèvres autour de sa langue pour monter, descendre…

Hmm Heero adorait ça. Ça le mettait à l'envers quand Duo faisait ça, l'embrasser comme ça, comme s'il lui faisait l'amour.

Comme il taillait une pipe.

Il se sentait planer quand il l'embrassait comme ça.

Il a tellement plané qu'à la fin il a atterri derrière la porte.

Retour à la case départ, le sac en plus.

**T**

- …

- Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te faire décoller… . Tes passes seront inactifs d'ici peu, pas la peine de revenir. Et si tu gruges je te mets une balle dans la tête. T'es pas un vampire, t'as pas l'invitation éternelle.

- …

- Sois pas triste, il fallait bien que tu le découvres un jour. Le monde des Bisounours est un monde cruel.

**T**

Et Duo Maxwell referme la porte.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI I**

**T**

**T**

Quand Heero Yuy eut fini de cligner des yeux, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

La conversation dura 2 minutes.

Puis il utilisa son pass encore actif pour entrer.

« D'ici peu » ce n'était pas « tout de suite » mais presque quand même.

Il se retrouva avec un revolver semi-automatique pointé sur lui.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI II**

**T**

**T**

- Avant que tu ne me tires dessus, si je te dis que Wu Fei vient d'accepter de me relayer auprès de Réléna, j'aurais le droit de revenir ?

- Non mais je vais rouler une pelle à Wu Fei.

**T**

Heero Yuy ouvre et referme son poing gauche.

Inspire. Expire. Et dit à l'homme qui portait à présent ses rangers et une veste de cuir couleur sa natte.

Elle fait ressortir ses yeux.

**T**

- Et après j'aurais le droit de revenir ?

- Non… puisque tu ne pars plus, mais c'est temporaire. Te voilà doté d'une Green Duo Card. Be honored.

- ?

- T'es en période de probation, Heero. Ton accréditation doit être renouvelée pour rester un VIP dans mon pieu et ailleurs. Tant qu'elle n'est pas renouvelée tu défais pas ton sac. Si t'es pas content tu te casses.

**T**

Duo passe la main sur sa joue avant de lui mettre une petite claque amou-cale.

Avant de regarder sa montre.

**T**

- Par contre _je_ pars parce que mine de rien, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Hilde m'attend ! Le boulot, tu connais ça.

- Hn.

**T**

…

…

…

**T**

- Convainc-moi de revenir plus tôt avec un dîner, par exemple. C'est pas parce que t'es là que c'est la fête.

- OK. A ce soir alors.

**T**

De son corps-panthère-noire, Heero cloue Duo contre la porte.

Il lui mordille l'oreille avant de glisser, de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Et de se faufiler sous la veste.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur apportée par la bouche sur la gorge se propage.

Encore. Aux portes du suçon.

Encore.

**T**

Le monde des bisounours est un monde cruel, oui. Où on retourne les faiblesses, si tendres furent-elles, contre ceux qui ont eu le malheur de s'être laissé prendre.

Il n'est pas sûr que Duo aille travailler aujourd'hui.

**T**

- Hmm. Bon, j'y vais. L'argent fait pas le bonheur mais il y contribue. C'est pas la fête. Et c'est disette quéquette jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu m'as dégoûté du sexe.

- ...

**T**

Duo se décolle de la porte, repousse Heero, élu bout de bois de l'année 202 et chuchote à son oreille.

**T**

- Renouvelle ta Duo Card, baby... and... see what happens.

- Hmm...

- Et oh (est-ce que tu m'entends) ? C'est ton tour de descendre les poubelles. C'est bon pour le renouvellement et pour l'environnement.

**T**

…

Puis Duo le pousse sans ménagement et part en sifflotant.

…

…

…

Résolution impérative : Heero occuperait suffisamment Duo pour ne plus qu'il écoute les Backstreet Boys.

C'était des gourous ces gens-là.

La musique c'était censé adoucir les moeurs.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI III**

* * *

_** I've seen enough, now this must come to an end_  
_ Get another Boyfriend_

"Get another boyfriend", Backstreet Boys (mouhaha *gros clin d'oeil à sa choupie :D*)

Finito !

3 fins sinon rien strikes back! J'aimais bien les 3 chutes alors je les ai laissées comme la dernière fois, comme ça vous choisissez votre propre fin. Sur ce genre de fics on peut se le permettre :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *idéfix bis :D*


End file.
